Kiefer Bauer (Christian Alexander)
Kiefer Bauer was a fictional character on General Hospital. The role debuted in June 2009 and ended in April 2010, after the character's death. The role was presumably created for a SORASed version of Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Kiefer was portrayed by actor Christian Alexander. Storyline Since his debut, Kiefer and Kristina have been dating, but he has been proven to be violent towards Kristina. In May 2009, Kiefer got into a bar fight with Kristina's 17-year old brother Michael Corinthos, who recently got out of a coma. Kiefer constantly harasses Michael, leading to the point where the two fight at the Port Charles Country Club. Months later, Kiefer proves to be untrustworthy when he begins flirting with another senior while dating Kristina. Kiefer helps Kristina cover her tracks in July 2009 when she ran over a pregnant Claudia Zacchara Corinthos, who later suffers a miscarriage. At the time, Claudia was pregnant with Kristina's half brother. Kiefer has also voiced his opinion on Sonny Corinthos, but is proven to be a coward in front of him. Kiefer becomes jealous of Kristina's friendship with Ethan Lovett, which turns into a crush. After Kristina ditches Kiefer for Ethan, Kiefer beats Kristina up. To protect him from Sonny's wrath, Kristina tells everyone that Ethan was the one who abused her. Sonny's lieutenant and best friend, Jason Morgan, realizes that Kristina is lying and convinces Detectives Dante Falconeri and Lucky Spencer to investigate further. On April 2, they finally discover that Kiefer was the culprit. Out of rage, Kiefer beats up Kristina again but this time, Kristina's mother Alexis witnesses Kiefer exiting the house right before finding Kristina unconscious on the floor. While driving to the hospital, a distraught Alexis hits her daughter's abuser with her car. Kristina's sisters Molly Lansing-Davis and Sam McCall find Kiefer in a ditch and take him to General Hospital, where he later dies of his injuries. Alexis hides her guilt for a while, but eventually confesses. Meanwhile, Kristina is questioned by Dante and finally identifies Kiefer as her attacker on both occasions. The truth quickly becomes public knowledge, and Ethan is cleared of all charges and given a clean slate. Kiefer appears one last time on June 2. Kristina has a nightmare about Kiefer being next to her bed, telling her to get up so they can go to the beach together. Kristina refuses, and Kiefer quickly becomes violent and slaps her right before Kristina wakes up. Keifer's parents, Warren and Melinda had a hard time dealing with his death. Warren went on an emotional rampage, shooting Mac Scorpio, Ethan Lovett, and attempting to kill Michael and Kristina. He then gets shot by Mac and dies. In 2019, nine years after Kiefer's death, a woman named Kendra Lennon became Alexis' personal trainer, but unbeknownst to Alexis, Kendra was out to get her. It was later revealed that she had a photo of her and Kiefer as children, meaning she could be Kiefer's previously-unknown sister. Their brother-sister relationship was confirmed on October 16. Crimes Committed *Harassed Michael Corinthos 2009-10 *Harassed Morgan Corinthos 2009-10 *Abused his girlfriend, Kristina Corinthos-Davis 2009-Apr 2010 Health and Vitals *Abused by his dad, Warren Bauer revealed on Jul 19, 2010 *Assaulted by Michael after he provoked him 2009 *Assaulted by Michael 7, 2009 *Threatened by Max and Milo under the orders of Michael Corinthos 10, 2009 *Victim of a hit-and-run; Alexis Davis hit him with her car, while she was under emotional duress and he later died of the injuries he suffered (his injuries included internal bleeding (his spleen) and a fractured leg and hip) 2010 See also *Kristina's abuse *Full siblings References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps